Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey" Cast *Chance - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Sassy - Ruby (The Land Before Time) *Shadow - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Bob - Jesse (Full House) *Laura - Becky (Full House) *Jamie - Parker (Liv and Maddie) *Hope - Cat (Victorious) *Peter - Gabe (Good Luck Charlie) *Kate The Farm Lady - Tori (Victorious) *Frank - Danny (Full House) *Mother Bear - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride) *Molly the Lost Little Girl - Miley (Hannah Montana) *Molly’s Mommy - Odette (The Swan Princess) *Molly’s Papa - Derek (The Swan Princess) *Raccoon - Chomper (The Land Before Time) *Porcupine - Russell (Littlest Pet Shop) *Horse - Quincy (Littlest Pet Shop: A World Of Our Own) *Kind Stranger - Freddie (ICarly) *The Tall Turkey - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *The Cougar - Red Claw (The Land Before Time) *Hens - Various Birds *Owl - Otto (Puffin Rock) Scenes *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz) Part 1 - Meet The Family *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz) Part 2 - Puffin Takes The Cake *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz) Part 3 - The Trip Begins *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz) Part 4 - Tori's Farm *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz) Part 5 - Over That Fence *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz) Part 6 - The Adventure *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz) Part 7 - First Night *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz) Part 8 - Lions at Breakfast *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz) Part 9 - Ruby in the Stream/Freddie *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz) Part 10 - Ruby Finds Her Boys/Parker Hates Jesse *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz) Part 11 - Danny Found A Note *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz) Part 12 - Puffin Is Hurt *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz) Part 13 - Parker and the Policeman *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz) Part 14 - The Lost Little Girl/The Pound *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz) Part 15 - They Found Them? *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz) Part 16 - Danny Tells Tori *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz) Part 17 - We Tried Everything *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz) Part 18 - Beast in The Mud *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz) Part 19 - The Animals Came Back *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz) Part 20 - End Credits Movie used *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey Clip used *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess II *The Swan Princess III *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time 4: Joruney Through the Mists *The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island *The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of the Saurus Rock *The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water *The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration *The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysaurus *The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of Flyers *The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave *Full House *Liv and Maddie *Victorious *Sam & Cat *Good Luck Charlie *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Hannah Monatah *Hannah Monatah: The Movie *Littlest Pet Shop *Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own *ICarly Gallery Puffin.jpg|Puffin as Chance Ruby (The Land Before Time).jpg|Ruby as Sassy Beast in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Beast as Shadow Zira.jpg|Zira as Mother Bear Chomper in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Chomper as The Raccoon Odette.jpg|Odette as Molly’s Mommy Red Claw in episode 7.png|Red Claw As The Cougar Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs